Count Dracula
Count Dracula is the main protagonist of the 2012 computer-animated comedy film ''Hotel Transylvania''. He is the owner of Hotel Transylvania and is Mavis' overprotective father. Appearance Dracula has pale skin, blue eyes, pointy ears and short black hair. He wears a black tuxedo with a black cape and the inside of his cape is purple along with black dress shoes. When in his bat form, he takes the form of a fully grown vampire bat with black fur and large red eyes. Personality Dracula is strong, dominant, handsome, charismatic and over-controlling, but he's actually a funny and cool guy once you get to know him. He is also a softy when it comes to Mavis, and is rather overprotective of her. However, when Jonathan enters the castle and takes a shine to Mavis (and after befriending Jonathan), Dracula finally comes to realize that his daughter's happiness is more important and allows them to date. He is described by his friends as being a bit of a control freak, preferring to do things by his own plan and under strict order. He claimed that "everyone running, jumping, swimming with no order" was not fun, believing bingo and charades to be suitable events and classic orchestra (done by Zombie Mozart, Bach and Beethoven) as party music. He is shown to be incredibly uptight for the quality of the hotel, Mavis noticing something was off immediately when he ignored mention of something wrong happening in the hotel and did not immediately running to fix it. Due to the century of running Hotel Transylvania and keeping it generally isolated from humankind, Dracula is somewhat ignorant of how the outside world has changed since 1898. As a result, he holds many misconceptions and outlandish conclusions about humans in modern times (their fashion, eating habits, etc), based on his outdated belief that humans would always hate monsters. He is initially confused with some of Johnny's remarks and the technology he brings with him, such as his smartphone and his contact lenses. This is most exemplified in ''Hotel Transylvania 2'', were-as most of the other monsters have adapted to changing technology and norms, Dracula seems to have the hardest time changing with them. This is shown when he tries (and fails) to manage the touchscreen on a cell-phone on several occasions, working a child's car-seat, and accepting the more child-friendly changes Camp Winnepacaca has gone through. It is mentioned that he was once a singer in his friend's band, something he has not done since Martha's death. Powers & Abilities Being a vampire, Dracula has access to a plethora of abilities: *'Immortality: '''While it is never stated how old Dracula is, it is very clear that he is older than any human being, having only aged slightly within the span of 118 years, and yet is still in his prime. *'Flight:' In his true form, Dracula has been shown to levitate for a short period of time, but prefers flying in his bat-form. As a bat, he is shown to be able to fly faster than an airplane, even when burning in direct sunlight. *'Telekinesis:' One of Dracula's most often used abilities is his ability to freeze (in mid-air or not) and levitate objects and other people with but a simple hand gesture. This power has been shown to be done with little concentration needed. His capacity to freeze things is so powerful that it can suspend people in time, as he was able to have a small conversation with Johnny about Vlad without Mavis and Johnny's family knowing while they were in the room with them. *'Limited Shapeshifting:' Dracula has been shown to shapeshift between his human form and bat form. Whether or not he can take on other forms or not is unknown, but he is seen changing from just wearing a towel around his waste into his entire suit and cape in an instant. He is also shown to turn into indigo mist to slink through a crowd and avoid detection. In ''Hotel Transylvania 2, we also see him briefly transform into a snake, wolf and mouse (all black). *'Hypnotic Eyes:' Dracula is able to control the minds and actions of others by making eye contact, his eyes turning red in the process. This ability has been shown to be useless if the querant is wearing contact-lenses, and it is unknown if this ability works on other monsters or just humans. In Hotel Transylvania 2, it is confirmed that it does not work on other vampires. *'X-Ray Vision:' In Hotel Transylvania 2, it is shown that Dracula possesses x-ray vision, using it to see Dennis' teeth to check for fangs. *'Wallcrawling:' Dracula is able to stick to the walls and ceilings by the heels of his feet (and other ways) without the added repercussions of gravity and other factors. *'Enhanced Senses:' Dracula can see great distances with just the naked eye. *'Claws:' When taunted by Griffin, Dracula tried swiping at him with his nails, implying that his fingernails can detract into claws. *'Selective Invisibility:' Being a vampire, Dracula possesses no reflection on a reflective surface or image on a polaroid photograph. Interestingly enough, vampires can show up on digital media, appearing on digital photos and video recordings. *'Super-Strength' *'Super-Speed' As a vampire, Dracula is vulnerable to all of the things vampires are vulnerable to, the most prominent being exposure to sunlight, and even then he was able to survive direct sunlight for a long enough duration of time to fly after an airplane and convince Johnny to come back. However, some of these weaknesses could just be presumptions about his race, as he claims that garlic "makes (his) throat swell" like a common allergy, and that a wooden stake to the heart could basically kill anybody. Dracula is also a talented rapper and singer, as revealed in the "Zing Song" sequence at the end of the film. Role in the Crossover Dracula's role in the crossover is almost always minor, often proxy to his daughter Mavis. As a monster and an immortal, Dracula may be aware of spirits of the world, including the Man in the Moon, Jack, the Guardians and Pitch Black. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Being the only "non-human" in the group, Dracula would be less inclined to fear/hate Jack at first. It is only through Jack's hellion antics and potential "intentions" towards his daughter that Dracula would become nervous and erratic towards the winter spirit. Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Although she is human, her magical hair would ease Dracula's fears about humans. Being that they're are practically the physical forms of Yin and Yang, they would most likely get along rather well and maybe even experience a more romantic relationship. Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Protagonists Category:Hotel Transylvania Characters Category:Royalty Category:Monsters